


Gingerbread Houuse

by LoserTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserTsukki/pseuds/LoserTsukki
Summary: You decide to go to the Tsukishima house-hold to challenge the brothers to a gingerbread house competition.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Gingerbread Houuse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some parts, specifically the end, seemed rushed.  
> thif fic was apart of a discord serve collab on tumblr.

Tsukishima x gn! reader

You are in your house getting ready to go over to your boyfriend Tsukishima's house. Taking one more look at yourself in the mirror, then grabbing your purse and dashing out of your door and onto a train. You begin texting Tsukki that you are on your way:

You look up from your screen to come face to chest with your tall beanpole boyfriend. Looking up with glee in your eyes, you smile and interlock your fingers and swing your arms. You were excited to do whatever he had planned at his house. 

Tsukki lets go of your hand and instead wraps his arm around you, pulling you into him. You snuggle into his side as you walk down the streets of Miyagi, breathing in his scent and enjoying the heat from his body. These are the moments you cherish most with your stoic boyfriend. A peaceful silence as it's just the two of you together like you're the only two humans left on Earth. Everyone who never takes time to really get to know him to see him as cold and harsh, but deep down, you know that is far from the truth.

What felt like seconds, you arrived at the Tsukishima house. Before walking into the house, he holds you close and kisses the crown of your head. He utters a silent, "I love you." Opening the door, you are greeted with the comforting scent of cinnamon and pine. Kei's mom comes over to the two of you and hugs both of you. You greet her with your warm smile like you always do. 

You see Akiteru peak his head around the corner to see what's up. Coming around the corner, he greets both of you and telling you what they have planned. 

You are seated at the table with gingerbread house pieces in front of you. The three of you were determined to win with Mother Tsukishima as the judge. You looked at the variety of colored icings to the many bowls of candies. There were candy canes to sprinkles to gummy trees and mini gingerbread people. You start planning it out in your head. 

Starting by building the base of the house, you put the icing on the bottom and sides of each wall. You began putting the gingerbread walls together with the sweet icing. Knowing you needed something to keep the roof up, you started getting up to look for a book. You see Kei and Akiteru struggling to keep the walls in place. Every time Akiteru went to go put up a wall, the one across from it would fall down. Kei stops what he is doing to laugh at his older brother, much to Akiterus despise. Mother Tsukishima pulls out her phone to record what was going on between her two sons. You decided to take your phone out to snap a picture of Kei, the icing on his nose and cheeks. 

Coming back to the table with random objects around the house to prop the walls with, you see the two men have already started decorating. Akiterus's roof looked like it was slipping off while the walls looked ready to collapse. Kei, on the other hand, had his entire house together. The gingerbread walls lining up with each other, and the roof situated perfectly. His decorating skills might need a bit of touching up. Icing details on his house looked very off-center and didn't fit together. 

You quickly sat down and examined your incomplete house, existing with no roof. You put the icing on the roof pieces and stuck them on, propping them from the bottom with a stack of books. As your roof was drying, you began to take black colored icing and started to make loopy lines. Those loopy liners would be the base for wired lights. You then took little oval candies and stuck them onto the black band of icing. Moving to the other side of the roof, you tried to replicate it. You took peppermint candies and stuck them to the crease of the roof where they meet in the center. To finish up the roof you took light blue icing and started to make tiny icicles around the edges.

You then moved to the base of the house. Taking icing, you began to do the outlines of the windows, but due to the roof in the way, you had a hard time. After completing the windows, you sit back admiring your work. You put those oval candies around the roof too, making it seem like lights were hanging off the windows. Above the door, you put a little wreath with a tiny mistletoe. 

Moving onto the base of the house, you put a thin layer of icing to mimic snow. On top of the icing, you put tiny gummy trees around the house. Next to the door were two gingerbread people, symbolizing you and Kei. After adding finishing details, you were finally done.

Stepping back from the house, you heard the little timer going off meaning you finished just in time. Looking at the other two gingerbread houses, you couldn't help but laugh. Akiterus house was overall a mess, walls collapsing in and decorations scattered everywhere on the house. Kei's wasn't bad, besides a gingerbread man with glasses hold an orange-haired gingerbread man upside down.

Mother Tsukishima looked at all your houses, taking away points from Kei due to "violence," to which he grumbled. You were declared the winner of the competition, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin you could muster. It is quickly wiped away by Kei as he pulls you into a kiss. Pulling away you smile up at your tall beanpole boyfriend and wonder how you got so lucky.

Bonus:

After you were done judging the houses you all went outside with hammers and started smashing the houses to bits. Finishing up the night with the biggest smile and cuddling Tsukki by the fire with hot chocolate Mother Tsukishima made.


End file.
